


Day 28 - Striptease

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Kinktober Challenge 2018 [28]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Masturbation, Kinktober, NSFW, Smut, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: Keep your hands where I can feel them.





	Day 28 - Striptease

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Criminal Minds  
> Pairing: Aaron Hotchner x OFC  
> Kink: Striptease

Aaron couldn’t believe it. His little brother was getting married. However, his choice for his bachelor party was no surprise. A Strip Club. Of course, it had to be in a Strip Club. Sean had asked him to be his best man but had requested that his bachelor party to be held there, after all it was tradition.

Aaron had a hard time finding one, so he asked David for help. David took him to a high-class strip club downtown. After talking to the owner and scoping out the place, he decided that that place was the perfect place to hold the party. The girls were nice, not too much in your face as some other places, according to David, and the overall vibe of the place was good.

That’s were he was, a month later, sitting at a table, his brother getting a lap dance from a girl in lingerie and a wedding veil on her head. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. Sean, with a crown on his head that said “Groom”, with a stripper in his lap with a veil on her head.

He saw Sean whispering something to the girl and she had quickly disappeared, returning with another girl who grabbed his hand and started taking him away from the rest of the guys. He gave a confused look to his brother and got a shit-eating grin in response. Yep, he was gonna kill Sean afterwards.

The girl, whose name he later found out to be Zoe, took him to a private room. Sitting him on the couch, she served him a drink and told him to relax. A song started playing and she began to dance. Her movements were fluid and sexy enough to actually turn him on. The way she would rub her body with her hands, always keeping eye contact, was making him wish that he could have her. “What the hell, Hotch? Snap out of it.”, he thought.

She began taking her button-down shirt off. Opening each button in time with the music, she took her shirt off, revealing a black lacy bra underneath. Moving on to her incredibly short skirt, she unzipped it, a matching black lacy pantie appearing, and slid it down her legs. Zoe walked over to him and grabbed his hands and place them on her hips, telling him not to move them. Straddling him, she started dancing again, only this time, she would rub herself on him, ever so softly, with just enough contact to make him feel her.

Aaron was having a hard time focusing. Every time she would rub herself against him, she would arch her back, putting her breasts extremely close to his face. It was so close that if he moved half an inch forward, he could touch them. Her hands left his shoulders and move to her back. He heard the clasp of her bra getting undone and saw her removing the bra from her body. Her breasts were now completely free. With each movement she would make, her breasts would slightly bounce, making him want to grab and massage them.

Zoe must have seen the lust in his eyes, because she began rubbing herself on him and this time was different. She no longer rubbed softly, no, now it was almost as if she was desperate to make herself come just by rubbing herself on him. He could feel himself getting harder and harder. He wanted to take his hands and run them through her body, but she told him not to move them.

Zoe then got up and quickly took her panties off, straddling him again, picking up where she left off. Aaron put his hands back on her hips, but this time he didn’t just let them rest there. He grabbed her hips and helped her move. Suddenly, a moan escaped her lips and she was coming. But that didn’t make her stop.

Aaron felt himself so hard that it hurt. He wished she would just let him fuck her, but he knew she would never go for it. After all, it wasn’t part of the package. But then again, he was pretty sure that what she was doing wasn’t either. She arranged herself on his lap and kept going. Zoe then leaned over and started moaning in his ear. He just grabbed her hips harder, making her moan even more.

Zoe’s moans became louder, moaning his name and telling him how big he was. It didn’t take long for her to come again. She stopped moving, trying to catch her breath. Once she could breath normally again, she looked at him in the eyes and asked him if he enjoyed it. Aaron couldn’t lie, he did. He told her so and that he wished she didn’t have to stop. A smile spread on her lips. Aaron helped her put her clothes back on and soon they were making their way back to the front room, but before they got there, she slipped a paper in his hand and gave him a kiss.

Once he was back at the table, Sean looked at him, trying to see if his big brother was pissed at him. Aaron looked at him and mouthed a “Thank you”, a smile playing on his lips. Sean couldn’t help but smile as well. Aaron took the paper from his pocket and opened it. Written there was her phone number, what time she left work and a kiss. He couldn’t help but smile. He knew what he was gonna be doing for the rest of the night. After all, why should she have all the fun?

 

Song that Zoe dances to:

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-gQ0hYGY5F8>


End file.
